


The Orange Blur

by AceAsADHA



Category: Stingray (UK TV)
Genre: Gen, Marina is Mute, Phones as hearing aids, Troy wears contacts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:54:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9131317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceAsADHA/pseuds/AceAsADHA
Summary: Troy rubbed his eyes and yawned, still waking up in the early morning





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [navigatorsnorth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navigatorsnorth/gifts).



Troy rubbed his eyes and yawned, still waking up in the early morning. He felt his way out of his bedroom door and ran his fingertips across the wall on his way to the bathroom. 

“Hey, Troy! Heads up!” Troy turned in the direction of the voice to see an orange blur fly at his face. He wasn't quick enough to catch it before it hit his head, but with some fumbling, he caught it in his arms.

“Phones,” Troy yelled. He felt the orange lump in his hands; it was a foam stress ball, one that often made its way around the crew of Stingray. Troy sighed, “Phones, it's too early in the morning for this.”

“You mean you haven't put your contacts in yet.” The Phones shaped blur said.

“I'll put your contacts in,” Troy turned and mumbled.

“What was that Troy?” Troy could hear the grin in Phones’ voice.

“Oh, go turn your hearing aids up.” Troy retaliated by throwing the ball at Phones. 

Phones ducked then Troy heard an “ooh” which was weird because Troy hadn't heard anything break. He did, however, see the green and brunette blur come into his field of vision.

“Marina?” Troy took a step back, “look, Marina, I'm sorry. I-“

His apology was interrupted by Marina crash tackling him to the ground with the sound of laughter from the hall.


End file.
